The present invention relates to an apparatus for improving the skill and strength of a baseball batter using a tethered baseball. In the prior art, such apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,024,657; 5,795,250; 5,662,537; 3,994,494 and 3,953,028. Each of these prior art devices only allows the struck ball to travel a relatively short distance. There is a need for an apparatus which allows a batter to hit a ball that can travel a long distance and still be tethered for ease of retrieval.